Freddy Fortress
Freddy Fortress '''is a first person shooter game in which 2 teams take each other down in a 12 VS 12 showdown. There is a total of 13 maps, 31 classes to play as, with 9 game modes to enjoy. Game updates Fortress Arrivers Update The first official update for Freddy Fortress, Fortress Arrivers, adds new content to the game, such as: *5 new classes *1 new map *A new "Phantom" side-class (for Freddy, Chica, Mangle, Foxy, BB and The Puppet) *6 new weapons for the new classes *3 new weapons for every other class DLC Content DLC (or down-loadable content) in Freddy Fortress mostly consists of adding characters that didn't make it in, into the game. They also include new weapons and maps, as well as game modes! Remodel Mayhem DLC The Remodel Mayhem DLC is the first DLC for Freddy Fortress. It adds: *3 new maps *1 new game mode *3 new classes, Toy Freddy, Springtrap and Toy Bonnie *10 unlockable weapons for all previous classes *6 unlockable weapons for each of the new classes Nightmare DLC The Nightmare DLC is the second DLC for Freddy Fortress, apparently there is 4 of everything cause FNAF4 has been officially confirmed, which is cool... this pack adds: * 4 new gamemodes * 4 new powerful and amazing classes, Nightmare, Endo, Spring Bonnie and Fredbear * 4 unlockable weapons for each of the new classes * 4 new and unique bosses for the Nightmare Destroyers gamemode Classical DLC The Classical DLC adds new skins for each character, based on their older models. * Bonnie can have a Shadow Bonnie or Springtrap skin. * Freddy can have a Withered Freddy, Golden Freddy or Fredbear skin. * Chica can have a Withered Chica skin. * Foxy can have a Funtime Foxy or Mangle skin. Game modes Capture the Camera In this game mode, the two teams are fighting over 1 camera in the middle of the map. Within the 5 minute time limit, the team with the most Cameras wins. Pizza Push In this game mode, one team has to push a cart full of pizza, and the other team has to stop it. Time is re-added if the offensive team passes a check point. Animatronics V.S Endoskeletons In this game mode, 6 players team up together to fend off waves of an Endoskeleton army, trying to defend the pizzeria from their cursed parts. There are varying waves to survive, and upgrades along the way. Classical Crashout In this game mode, it's a never-ending fight between the two teams, which throws in more to put you off from the other game modes! Very spooky! Factory Defenders Added in the Remodel Mayhem DLC, this game mode is a King of the Hill style game mode which has a control point in the middle. The team that holds the point for the longet until the time runs out wins. Nightmare Destroyers Added in the Nightmare DLC, this game mode is a Capture the Camera-type gamemode, except there are four powerful bosses around the map which freely roam, to kill whoever they see. Hall Sprinters Added in the Nightmare DLC, this consists of a race between all the players with all random classes, to see who is the fastest. This is full of strategy and co-operation, which means both teams will have to work together to finish. Each race they finish, some will be killed and be forced to spectate, and the race gets harder. The Shift Added in the Nightmare DLC, this is the gamemode from the map Round-a-bout now, which pits all players in the office, forced to use the doors, lights and cameras to protect themselves. After the halfway point, they are allowed to free roam, but if they leave the office, they lose all power, and have to last as long as they can. Fear Bumpers Added in the Nightmare DLC, this pits all players against each other in a bumper cars format. Each time somebody is bumped, they get jumpscared. If they get jumpscared 3 times, they are out, and it gets worse. The players that are out get to drop traps on players if they wish, to break their huge advantages or give them a possible boost. Classes Initial release Foxy/Speed * Foxy is the Speed class, the fastest in the team, but has a sloppy amount of health, and a double jump. Alongside this, Foxy's weapons are the fastest to shoot. Balloon Boy/Bomber * Balloon Boy is the Bomber class, a slow, bulky class that can take a lot of damage, and deal it back with explosive balloon launchers. He has the highest damage single shot of any class. Freddy Fazbear/Flame-man * Freddy is the Flame-man class, a recommended starter pick. He's armed with a flame-releasing microphone, a decent amount of health, immunity to other Freddy's fire on the other team too. Chica/Trapper * Chica is the trapper class, giving her explosive cupcakes, the same health as Freddy, the same speed as Balloon Boy, and a mix of tricky to dodge explosive cupcake variations. Bonnie/Chain-gunner * Bonnie is the Chain-gunner class, armed with a whopping 300 health, the slowest speed in the game, and tons of rapid fire guitar strings that have been sharpened like needles. Mangle/Assembler * Mangle is the Assembler class, she can build machines for the team to support in 3 ways: transportation, defence, and recovery. She has, however, a larger hit-box that all the rest due to her long tail. Toy Chica/Reviver * Toy Chica is the Reviver class, she specializes in healing her teammates, with a decent 150 health, medium speed, and a rapid fire, non-explosive cupcake assault rifle. The Puppet/Marksman * The Puppet or Marionette is the Marksman class, with a high-scoped music dart rifle, and deadly accuracy. This, however, drops his health to 125, and has the slowest weapon fire in the game. Golden Freddy/Infiltrator * Golden Freddy is the Infiltrator class, with a large hit-box, and a focus on stealth, teleporting around the map. 125 health, medium speed, and the feeling of stealth. Are you ready for Golden Freddy? Bungale/Sky Trooper Unlock: Play on Creep-Creep Box 40 times *Bungale is the Sky Trooper class, who can jump higher than usual, and take no fall damage. But the cost of mobility, gives him a small health penalty. Mr. Handy/Spookman Unlock: Kill 100 enemies from behind *Mr. Handy is the Spookman class, giving him lots of spooky tricks. Wall-jumping, teleporting, and draining health too. A bag full of tricks, however, lowers his damage. Sapella/Speedette Unlock: Win a game with each of the nine starting classes *Sapella is the Speedette class, having the same speed and weapon type as Foxy, except two differences. Her weapons and health are completely different to Foxy's. Gamer Guy/Boombox Unlock: Blow up 50 enemies in total *Gamer Guy is the Boombox class, giving him lots of noisy explosives! But, this makes him easier to spot and hear due to the loud explosives. On the bright side, more damage! Lindsay Kingsland/Ninja Unlock: As any class, kill 2 enemies at the same time *Lindsay Kingsland(or simply Lindsay) is the Ninja class. This gives her a speed boost and drops health to pick up deadly attacks. Toy Bungale /Hacker Unlock: Kill a total of 20 enemy Mangles and 5 of each machines. Telepad exits and entrances are combined for 10. *Toy Bungale is the Hacker class, giving a slight focus on infiltration. Toy Bungale carries a "ScrAP buster", which disables, and eventually destroys enemy machines. However, Toy Bungale cannot jump unless falling. Unifluffia the Unicorn/Floatiper Unlock: Kill 10 mid air enemies * Unifluffia is the Floatiper class. This lets Unifluffia float while jumping, and has a sniper rifle to use at will. Jump height is not as big, however. King Freddy/Flame Overlord Unlock: Play Freddy Fortress for over 10 days in a row, 2 hours a day. *King Freddy is the Flame Overlord. This gives him a natural flame immunity and intense fire power. However, this drops his speed to a slow Bonnie's pace. "Far"/Brainwasher Unlock: Control 200 enemies with The Puppet *"Far" is the Brainwasher. She can completely immobolize and blind any enemy to look straight into the eyes if they are visible. However, this only gives her two actual weapons. Dylan/Assassin Unlock: Play Freddy Fortress for a month *Dylan is the Assassin. He is very quick and swift. He can easily sneak up on opponents and kill the opponent in 2 hits. He is hard to be seen. Frisky Frycat/Spy Unlock: Win your first Animatronics V.S Endoskeletons game *Frisky is the Spy. He has an on command shield, invisibility and has the same speed as Freddy. But on the bad side of life, he has the same health as the Puppet, and is a big target. Death/Screamlord Unlock: Defeat 1000 enemies using Mr. Handy. * Death is the Screamlord class, delivering him with a very high amount of health, but very low walkspeed. He also has a skull launcher which can fire skulls that jumpscare your enemies. The Chimera/Destroyer Unlock: Defeat a total of 300 Mangles. * The Chimera is the Destroyer class. It has a huge amount of health but is a pretty big target and has pretty low speed. It can capture enemies around it with its "Scrap n' Smasher", a big claw that smashes them to pieces once they're captured. DLC characters Remodel Mayhem DLC pack Toy Freddy/Igneous Conqueror Unlock: Kill 180 enemies with after burn damage *Toy Freddy is the Igneous Conqueror. This gives him a natural flame immunity and powerful weapons. However, this turns him into the slowest class in the game, for more health. Springtrap/Horror King Unlock: Jumpscare 1000 enemies *Springtrap is the Horror King. All of his weapons are capable of jumpscaring and can buff and debuff anyone the jumpscares occur onto. Sadly, you have a magnet in you, drawing opponents to you faster. Toy Bonnie/Height Lord Unlock: Jump over 50000 tiles in the air in total *Toy Bonnie is the Height Lord. He has the highest jump height of any character, at the cost of having very little health and weak weapons. Nightmare DLC Spring Bonnie/Gale Reaper Unlock: Push 200 enemies off the map into bottomless pits or cliffs *Spring Bonnie is the Gale Reaper. Similar to Springtrap, except a few things have been changed. In addition, Spring Bonnie can use his melee weapon to climb up walls. On the flipside, he cannot be healed or revived no matter what. Endo/Surprise Scout Unlock: Kill 300 enemies while they can't see you *Endo is the Surprise Scout. He's fast and mobile, and has a very good rate of hitting for perfect damage. However, he can be instantly killed by explosives. Nightmare/Invisible Warlord Unlock: Kill 20 opponents in one hit each *Nightmare is the Invisible Warlord. He's very sneaky like Endo and can deal a lot of damage, but his invisibility has a mind of its own, and activates whenever it wants, preventing you from doing what you want. Fredbear/Fazbear Monster Unlock: With all "Fazbear" variants, kill 100 enemies each. *Fredbear is the Fazbear Monster. He can deal huge damage like Nightmare, but due to his fatness, he is very slow, and due to the dozens of rips, he has fragile defenses. Added in the Fortress Arrivers Update Devil Yoshi/Demonspawn Unlock: As Golden Freddy, Spring Bonnie or Springtrap, kill every member of the enemy team within 7 minutes time. *Devil Yoshi is the Demonspawn. He has lots of devious damage output weapons, and has a large hover jump. However, he cannot fly if hit by a melee weapon, and his weapons can be broken to never be used until the next match. Bonnette/Iron Acrobat Unlock: As all "Bonnie" variants, kill 100 enemies each. *Bonnette is the Iron Acrobat. This gives her above average health and very high damage dealing weapons. On the bad side, she's rather slow, and each time she gets hit, her damage goes down by 3% each time. Balloon Girl/Ghost Detonator Unlock: As Balloon Boy, kill 1000 male characters and 600 female characters. *Balloon Girl is the Ghost Detonator. This gives her the advantage of her attacks never missing as long as the enemy is in her view. However, one shot from anything will take her down in one go. '''THE REST IS COMING SOON Starting weapons + stats of characters Stats Foxy 125 health 22 walk speed Double jump Balloon Boy 200 health 15 walk speed Explosive weapons Freddy 175 health 18 walk speed Afterburnn effect Chica 175 health 15 walk speed Explosive weapons Bonnie 300 health 11 walk speed Rapid fire weapons Mangle 125 health 18 walk speed Can construct machines to support team and has a metal limit of 250 Toy Chica 150 health 16 walk speed Can heal teammates with her heal cupcakes The Puppet/Marionette 125 health 18 walk speed Gets triple damage on his rifle if head-shot Golden Freddy 125 health 18 walk speed Can teleport around the map Bungale 100 health 15 walk speed Can jump to insane heights Sapella 150 health 19 walk speed Has largest weapon variety Gamer Guy 175 health 17 walk speed Noisy explosives Mr. Handy 200 health 14 walk speed Melee weapons can reach 9X1 tiles away Lindsay 175 health 17 walk speed Can instant kill from behind with melee weapons Toy Bungale 125 health 20 walk speed Can destroy buildings easily with the "ScrAP buster" Unifluffia 150 health 14 walk speed Can float while in the air King Freddy 200 health 11 walkspeed Immune to all fire damage "Far" 130 health 18 walkspeed Can immobolise and blind enemies Dylan 110 health 25 walkspeed Can easily sneak up on enemies Frisky 125 health 18 walkspeed Is a big target, but can infiltrate enemy lines with ease Death 125 health 19 walkspeed Has a skull launcher that can fire jumpscaring skulls The Chimera 525 health 8 walkspeed Can tank lots of damage and easily destroy any enemies in close range DLC Characters Remodel Mayhem DLC pack Toy Freddy 300 health 8 walkspeed Most destructive fire weapons Springtrap 200 health 13 walkspeed Most weapons jumpscare an enemy that gets hit Toy Bonnie 80 health 16 walkspeed Can jump the highest out of any character in the game Nightmare DLC Spring Bonnie 170 health 17 walkspeed Can use his melee weapon to climb up solid walls Endo 200 health 15 walkspeed Instantly killed by explosives. Nightmare 280 health 20 walkspeed Invisibility activates randomly Fredbear 200 health 9 walkspeed Always deals double damage on his attacks Fortress Arrivers Update COMING SOON! Weapons Foxy Pirate Shooter - Shoots small cannonballs at high speeds depending on how quick the player presses the fire button. Wheelerang - Tosses a wheel which returns to Foxy after a while. Can hit twice, direction can be altered. Foxy's Hook - Scratches an enemy in range with the hook on his left hand. Balloon Boy Balloon Launcher Mk.1 - Fires a balloon which explodes. 3 colors can come out, red, blue or yellow. Yellow is the fastest, red does the most damage, and blue is the most unpredictable. Sonic Cruncher - Laughs into a megaphone, confusing all enemies in a radius of 4 X 6 tiles. Vent Copter Cap - Hits an enemy in range by headbutting them. Can be used to climb into small objects like vents and pipes. Freddy Flame-o-phone - Shoots a stream of fire which can be held down. Inflicts after burn. Jester Box - Plays his theme, and then jump scares an enemy who hits him. Lasts 20 seconds, needs 1 minute to recharge. Microphone Hammer - Hits an enemy on the head with the Flame-o-phone. Inflicts after burn, can confuse 25% of the time. Chica Cupcake Cannon - Fires an exploding cupcake, can bounce of walls. Explodes instantly if hitting an enemy or an enemy machine. Love Pistol - If it hits an enemy, it will blind them with a pink screen when they are hit for 3 seconds, then explodes on them when the pink screen runs out. Force-Fed - Shoves an explosive cupcake into an enemy's mouth. Triple damage if done from behind. Bonnie String Gun - Fires guitar strings rapidly, which weakens over a distance. Hallicicracker - Fires a hallucination poster which homes in on the nearest enemy, blinding them with hallucinations for 3 seconds. Guitar - Smashes an enemy in range with his guitar, inflicts a random effect on the enemy hit. Mangle Mixed-up Tranquiliser - Fires her detached eye. If it hits an enemy, parallelizes them for 2–8 seconds. Can be charged. Construction gram - Makes a building. 150 metal for Scrap Gun, 75 metal for Infi-knight and 125 metal for each Transpad. Tail Pounce - Hits an enemy in reach with her tail and bounces off of them. Can be used to get to higher ground. Can also repair and upgrade buildings, as well as removing ScrAP-busters off of them. Toy Chica Retiltleiser - Fires a spread of 5 needles at once. Drains health from the hit enemy to Toy Chica. Cupcake Resurrect-0 thousand - Feeds a dead ally with a cupcake, and heals them with a pink laser, reviving them and healing them to full health. Decline Bite - Bites an enemy in range. Hits 3 times, increases by 35 damage each bite. The Puppet/Marionette Tear Rifle - Fires a bullet the color of tear water. The longer zoomed in, the more powerful the shot gets. Triple damage if head-shot. Soul Posseser - Controls an enemy in a short range, hurts the enemy the more they are controlled. Mask Rage - Takes off his mask and slaps an enemy with it, controlling them. Dies afterwards, but controls the enemy hit. Golden Freddy Haunt Revolver - Shoots a "IT'S ME" hallucination bullet at an enemy,damaging and blinding them for 20 seconds, weakens over a distance. Warp Scare - Teleports to a random spot on the map, kills an enemy near after teleporting. Brain Crasher - Kicks an enemy in the head, instantly killing them if they have less than 100 health. Bungale Sky Rifle - Shoots a blast of purple wind which pierces through targets. Compistol - Shoots explosive pistol rounds. Had a chance to bounce of walls. Tail Blade - Slices an enemy with his large, black tail. Sapella Candy Bowler - Rolls a candy-covered bowling ball which increases power the more enemies it hits each roll. Pink Tesla - Shoots a pink laser of icing. Heals Sapella half the damage done. Spiurike - Jumps over an enemy and thrusts a spike through them. Instant kill, slow swing. Gamer Guy Gamer Noise - Shoots loud, explosive sound discs. Explodes on contact with anything. Crash Revolver - Jumpscares an enemy for 4 seconds, and confuses them for 2 seconds. Headset Slam - Slams an enemy with both sides of his headset. Hits twice. Mr. Handy Spook Shottie - Shoots ghost-possessed bullets in the range of a shotgun. Gets stronger the closer the enemy is. Two Trick - Shoots two bullets at the same time like a pistol. Nightmare Bite - Bites an enemy, giving them hallucinations. Lindsay Gear pult - Tosses a gear. Can bounce off 3 solid things before breaking. Hunter Bow - Fires an arrow from her bow & arrow. Triple damage on headshot, flies in an arc. Pipe Bat - Smashes an enemy's head in with a burning pipe. Inflicts after burn. Toy Bungale Camera Buster - Shoots aluminium darts which break anything that uses cameras, such as Scrap Guns. Also does damage to players. ScrAP-buster - Absorbs energy out of machines Mangle creates. Takes time to recharge, can be removed off of machines by Mangle's melee weapon. Grappling Wire - Fires his tail ahead which sticks to walls. After that, pulls Toy Bungale to where the tail stuck into. Unifluffia Sniper Shot - Shoots rainbow ammo (which makes a trail of rainbows behind it which are temporary) with a sniper, as suggested. A scope is also included. Terrain Alter - Once per every game, Unifluffia is able to make her horn get a temporary yet transparent outline of blue-ish green colors, during this time she can make certain objects have the same outline and be able to be moved by her. She CANNOT move during this period of time. Horn Slash - With her unicorn horn, she slashes it in front of someone to do some serious damage. King Freddy Magma Cannon - Shoots a burning pile of heated rocks which can inflict after burn and do splash damage. King's Punisher - Shoots a golden blast of energy which can penetrate through walls and players. Inflicts after burn. King's Staff - Smashes an enemy with his kingly staff. Inflicts knockback. "Far" Esionage Revolver - Shoots a silent bullet that pierces through enemies. Iron Visor - Shoots an iron laser from a visor that tangles enemies up, blinds them, and eventually makes them look Far dead in the eyes, making them prey to your control. Arrow Shaft - Stabs an enemy with an arrow. Dylan Rifle - A steady shooting gun which shoots as fast as the player can click. Grenade - A grenade. Once thrown and detonated, it takes 20 seconds to get another one ready. Knife - A sharp blade that slices down your enemies in a short range. Frisky Pizza Launcher - A cannon that fires explosive pizza. What more could you ask for? Smoke Bomb - A smoke bomb which you can use to hide yourself, and, eventually, all around you. Takes 20 seconds to get another one ready. Tackle - Rams into anyone nearby, inflicting knockback and slowness. Death Skull Launcher - Fires exploding skulls at your enemies that move at high speed. Once in contact with any player, it will explode and jumpscare the player at the same time. Screech from Hell - Makes an extremely high-pitched screech that can confuse all enemies in a 4x8 radius, as well as give them hallucinations for up to 6 seconds. Claws of Terror - Scratches the enemy multiple times with his sharp claws. Can deal a random amount of damage. The Chimera Scrap n' Smasher - It can capture an enemy around it by launching a big claw at them. Once they're captured by it, they're insta-killed. It takes some time for it to be usable again. Furious Charge - Increases its speed for 5 seconds. Any enemy that gets in the way will be highly damaged. Can't use its main weapon when this is activated. Shockwave - Damages and stuns any enemies close to it for 3 seconds. Takes a good chunk of its own health when used though. DLC Characters Remodel Mayhem DLC pack Toy Freddy Igneous Pult - Shoots out burning stones and lava. Inflicts after burn Magma Whip- Shoots a burning lava laser which hits multiple targets. Inflicts after burn. Top hat Blade- Slices an at enemy. Can be used to slice open objects to make holes to hide in. Springtrap Fright Laser- Shoots a loud jumpscare bomb at a target, and jumpscares whoever it hits. Wire Pistol- Fires a long wire which can trap an enemy in place and grapple Springtrap to walls. Can also jumpscare whoever it hits. Armageddon Gloves- Punches an enemy. Inflicts knockback and jumpscares. Toy Bonnie Bon Bon Shottie- Shoots a radius of 40 pellets. Does more damage up close. Surprise Capsule- Throws a capsule which releases anything in the entire game. Zeta Bash Hammer- Smashes an enemy with a hammer. Stuns an enemy it hits. Nightmare DLC Endo Skeletal Striker - A laser powered chain gun that shoots in bursts of 3. Has unlimited ammo. Electro Bomb- Throws a wire bomb that creates a burst of electricity, stunning all opponents Wire club- a wire mass that the endo uses to attack the opponents with. Spring Bonnie Spring Shot - Creates springs that he can use to bounce off of, as well as all other players. Rot Breath- Creates a yellow gas that gives a poison like effect called ROT which deals damage over time. Spring Scythe - A massive scythe like weapon, not only deals heavy damage but allows him to scale walls to escape enemies. Nightmare Black Void - Creates a massive black orb, seeking out opponents and damaging them Fredling Egg -Throws down a black egg, spawning 9 fredlings that swarm enemies Top hat mine - Turns his top hat into a powerful mine and throws it forward. Fredbear Corrupting Gun - Shoots a purple dart which explodes in a short range. Illusion Warp - Warps back to spawn. Brutal Whack - A melee weapon that hits twice, using 2 uppercuts.. At once! Ouch. Fortress Arrivers Update WILL BE ADDED SOON! Maps Initial relase Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Description: Join the animatronics in their pizza party! But it's being crashed by the enemies... Enter a realm with a maze-like appearance, and 1 new way to protect your ears! The map is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza like it appears in FNAF2, and gives all players playing on the map, a Freddy Fazbear Head. With it on, you can block damage if put on quick enough. Pirate Cove Ship Description: ARRR you ready for this? I'm sure you ARRR! Leap on to me ship, and explore a ship with spooky secret! ARRR! It's a great ARRRangement! The map is a wooden pirate ship which has shipwrecked on a shore. There are lots of special prizes and games to play inside the ship, such as a Puppet hunt! Show-off Stage Description: It's time to rock guys! 1 2 3 4! Get on stage and fight one on one! The longer you survive, the less prizes you get! Sometimes being a loser isn't too bad! The map is a giant Show Stage up in the air, and has lots of AI controlled enemies. It's also home to AI animatronic characters which help the players that summon them by playing as them! Round-a-bout now Description: I thought 'Freddy' seriously made extras. This map is a horror map, which the players team up to survive in one room, where AI animatronics are approaching. The Freddy Fazbear Head does not apply here! It's all on the doors! Creep-Creep Box Description: You have found it, you've made it mad, The Puppet's music box has came alive and is slowly killing you! Spooky scary music box? Not too scary. It's what's inside... The map is a giant version of The Puppet's music box from FNAF2. There are 2 things: you are slowly dying the more you move, and there is a red button in the middle. Pressing it will delay a giant version of The Puppet from coming out, and killing all players alive. Bonnie Airplane Description: Everything is cool when you're up with the clouds (only when they have treasure in them, though!)! Did I forget to say that rain... well rains random items RIGHT ON TOP OF YOU? Golden clouds will be able to be touched, and they give a 2 randomized items. Rain will come from darker golden clouds above the players reach, and it rains random items as suggested by the description. King Freddy's Palace Description: King Freddy has invited you to do battle in his palace! Just don't break anything or he'll go berserk! A giant golden room with breakable, fragile objects. If you break 3 objects in a row, a giant King Freddy statue will come to life for 20 seconds, and squash all in its path. Afterwards, all that died will be team swapped. DLC Maps Remodel Mayhem DLC pack Eered Pillar Description: A giant, indestructible(?) pillar. What could go wrong? You are fighting on the pillar, which, from time to time swings from left to right if too many players are on one direction, which might make it fall over, and kill everybody, except the players in the air. Grand Cavern Description: This is everyone's dream place! For peace, and war! Are you ready for the confusion? There are mirror walls everywhere, in a maze-like shape, where you have to find and kill any enemies you run into. Whoever makes it to the middle gets to move one mirror to a different place, before being sent back to the start. Twistown Description: Turn it up! Come on, you've done it, made a paradise! Come on in! Go go! Woooo! You are fighting on a giant DJ's desk, with discs. Every now and then, the discs will spin, throwing anyone touching them out of the map, into their doom. Other weapons Initial release All Foxy Balloon Boy Freddy Chica Bonnie Mangle Toy Chica The Puppet/Marionette Golden Freddy Bungale Gamer Guy Sapella Unifluffia DLC Characters Remodel Mayhem DLC pack Toy Freddy Springtrap Toy Bonnie Update Characters Fortress Arrivers COMING SOON. Gameplay screenshots Ear Buster Drop.png|Obtaining the Ear Buster Oblivion Bolt Drop.png|Obtaining the Oblivion Bolt Scrap Gun Shoot.png|Playing as Bonnie on Creep-Creep Box, being shot by an enemy Scrap Gun PizzaHP.png|Wikia-Critic's version of the HP (put number above white line) AchievementsCategory:Games Main arcticle: ''Freddy Fortress/Achievements Adding content '''NOTE: This is only if you want to be supporting more. Your ideas ''will be taken in if approved!''' Weapons To add weapons; you have to specify three abtributes (stat changes or new effects as opposed to the original, at least one bad), give it a name, and how you get it. So specify: *The weapon *The three abtributes *Who wields the weapon *How you get it *When was it added Classes This part is quite simple. Simply specify what character you want to be added, and it will be added in! It will NOT be overpowered, all classed are as balanced as they can be. For example, Toy Bonnie's capsules make him an unpredictable enemy. But due to the way he can be used, he's made easy to defeat in health terms. So specify: *The character *Health *The three starting weapons and what they do *Class *Unlock (Optional) *DLC character (Optional) "Meet The" character "clips" Meet the Foxy The clip begins in the RED spawn. Foxy, BB and Toy Chica looking to see the enemies. Up ahead was an enemy BB, Mangle, Bonnie, and a Puppet. The door opens, and Foxy dashes straight out, dashing past the Scrap Gun that the BLU Mangle had made, and was being pursuited by a Freddy and a Bonnie. He soon outran the two, and they were baited into an endless pit. After that, Foxy walks into a lone room, set up. "I do not even know where to start with ye landlubber, do ye even know who yer talkin' too?" He says. The scene suddenly swaps to a brief 3 seconds of Foxy tapping Bonnie on the shoulder with his hook. After that, it returns to normal. "Listenin' mate? OK.. Heat burns, thunder zaps, metal melts, and captain? I KILL PEOPLE." The scene occasionally swaps to Foxy fighting Bonnie over a Carrot Cane. "If ye were on me ship lad, ye'd be ****in' dead! ARRR!" He raises his hook into the air, and the clip ends. Meet the Balloon Boy The clip begins with a RED BB blowing up some BLU enemies, and then just blasting himself all over the place. "IF YOU'RE GONNA FIGHT, AS LEAST BRING A BRAIN." He shouts at himself. "Whoever said that.. Is a leader." Occasionally, the scene changes to a fight between RED and BLU, BB being the focus. BB laughs like usual. "..And from that day forward, the only time where a bunch of boxes are in one place is called a STORAGE!" He shouts. The perspective changes, reavealing he was talking to severed heads. One of which, a Freddy head, falls off. "..Unless it's a back room!" Meet the Freddy The clip begins, showing Freddy hunting down Golden Freddy and Chica. The perspective changes to Freddy. "I. Am Freddy Fazbear." He says, in a temper. "And I like playing with fire, might was well call me the most burning guy around." Sounds of Chica and Golden Freddy screaming in pain are heard, and soon fade away. "I get targets like the toys got upgrades. Except every target.." Freddy takes a deep breath. His eyes go black with white dots. "Is dead even from the start." The clip then changes, to Freddy capturing the camera, chased by Mangle. "And if it's anything you should know.." He says, as the clip changed to Freddy defeating Mangle. "The Fazbear.. ALWAYS... Gets. His. Sucess." Animatronic V.S Endoskeletons info Maps Endoskeleton types Foxy Category:Spinoffs Category:Games